custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rogaine/Archive 1
Welcome! Hey and welcome to the Custom Bionicle Wiki! (CBW) Hope you stay active and edit alot! Hey... Nice MOCs! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hello there Hello there! I just wanted to say a few things: Your article, Benjarmin was messed up, so I fixed it. Also, you've got some nice MOCs! Hey man Hey man Cool MOCs!!! I especially like Korasaunt. Re: Thanks!Jared 20:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Jareroden97 Contest Well I tried to upload the images as well. But they completely messed up the page layout so I didnt enter them.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] FuSoTech Hey, I saw a few of your other MOCs and thought they were pretty cool. I thought it would be cool if you entered them into the contest. I will remove some of my pictureless articles if you wanted to enter them. I will also tell ToaFairon about the changes.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Re: Sure!Jareroden97 04:49, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Jareroden97 Sure I would like to join your club! Yes Sounds cool, I accept! :D Makuta of Jydivia Sure! [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User Talk:Ihu|'Rules!!!']] 07:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Contest Thanks dude! Thats pretty cool! By the way, how do I add the purple Olmak?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Olmak Cool, thanks.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] The Jareroden Saga Hey, I want to know if you are cool with this idea. As the story goes on, I correct spelling errors made. How does that sound?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Cool. Also, I like how the story is going so far.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Thanks! Thank you very much! =D Thanks Thanks for telling me about the vandal. I have now given him a one-week block. Sorry for the late response. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Nomination I thought it would be cool if I did something for you since I won your contest.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Re: Yeah.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Hello, Jareoden97. I was wondering if I could use that black-cloaked, Kirop-masked guy as a species in the Xaterex Multiverse. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] OK, but you'll either need to give me some basic instructions, or let me use an image. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Contest Hello Hello. I am of the Ancient Greeting Comitee, i have known Slicer before he was an admin, and i hope we can get along. -Creator613 I was joking. It meant i was on longer than you. I like jokes like that, I made this now dude and he rocks! Heres his pic: I actually just upgraded his old model.-Creator613 Jareroden Saga Season 1 was awesome! When is Season 2 coming out? Odst grievous YAY! Thanks Thanks for the image. Cool MOCs. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Oh, and you may be interested in entering my MOC contest. VarkanaxUser:Varkanax3939 Yes. VarkanaxUser:Varkanax3939 Korasaunt Can I have permission to fix up the grammer and such on your Korasaunt page? --'~Torongo~' 02:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool, check back tomorrow or something and it will be done. ;) ~Torongo~ 02:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) OoH Sure. I'll add you as well as give you your proof of membership. TIL Before I accept, I want to know if there are certain responsibilities involved. - [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Re: Okay, I'm cool with it. - [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Nice.... Nice MOCing work..... -Creator613 Re: Hey Yes, I know it's been a long time. Thanks to The Slicer, I'll try and come here more often. --Toatapio Nuva 10:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) 1337 You've reached your 1337th edit!- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Yess... At last... a new slave for my purposes. Join the Order of the Makutaverse! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User:Boigecko/Order of the Makutaverse|'Makutaverse']]' 'FOREVER!!!